


Fresh Meat

by wickedradical



Category: Ringing Bell/Chirin no Suzu
Genre: Fluff, the only violence is nasty descriptions of a dead rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/wickedradical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little lamb learns another valuable lesson from his teacher; in the wild, you can't be a picky eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched Chirin's Bell this morning and I had to get some feels out.

The wind blew hard against the craggy peaks, always managing to worm it’s way _right_ past Chirin’s wooly coat and elicit shivers from him. The aforementioned lamb gritted his teeth in response, bell ‘round his neck clattering softly and betraying his shaking movement. He didn’t _want_ to show any signs of weakness, and here his childhood memento was betraying him.

The Wolf King regarded him with a glance to the side, letting out a derisive sniff. The sound signaled no emotions, it just a sign that he’d noticed. _Of course._ Chirin sighed softly, shaking his head. It was a wonder the wolf had _ever_ decided to mentor him(not that the lamb was complaining, of course). But still.

They sat at the top of a cliff, rocky precipice trailing down at a steep angle. As the breeze buffeted his fur, Chirin had to dig his hooves into the ground to keep from being blown right off. He gained little purchase, but as long as he was still alive, it was okay. He’d been putting so much concentration into staying upright that he didn’t even notice when his companion had padded off.

Gone for an unknown amount of time(it was hard to judge the minutes in situations like these, especially since the sky was hardly ever visible), the wolf eventually came back with something grasped in his jaws. A more experienced hunter would note it as a dead rabbit, but all the little sheep saw was a bloody mess.

The king pushed it towards him, and he reeled back, gagging at the rusty stench. “What _is_ that?!” The wold gave him a deadpan look, eyes narrowed nearly shut. “ _Dinner_.” Chirin refused to accept it, not even bothering to push it back as he was rapidly backpedaling. “No way, that’s gross! Disgusting! Nasty!”

The Wolf King snorted, turning his shaggy head to the side. “Suit yourself, pipsqueak.” The canine briefly debated whether pushing it off the cliff would teach his apprentice a lesson, but then again, there was no sense in letting a good meal go to waste. He dug in, licking his chops and he sheared the soft brown fur off easily. Awful chomping sounds rang out as the wolf only made the mess only _more_ indiscernible.

Saliva dripped from Chirin’s mouth as he watched, and he wiped it away in horror. How could _this_ make him hungry? It was true, there was little grass(and almost no clover) to speak of in the mountains, so the lamb hadn’t gotten a decent meal since leaving his home pastures. But this was absolutely _ridiculous_.

Tiny rivulets of blood ran down the wolf’s brown fur, his long pale tongue lapping out at them greedily. His long throat undulated as he swallowed the chunks of flesh, head snapping back as they were sent to his stomach.

His apprentice couldn’t take it anymore. Yes, this was absolutely gross, disgusting, _nasty_ , but.. Chirin _was_ hungry. He had to become a wolf. He had to survive. Determination tingling through his veins, he cleared his tiny throat as loud as possible. When his teacher ignored him, he toddled over to prod him in the side with a small hoof. “Hey!” he called out, brows furrowed.

The Wolf King finally looking over, furry maw dripping with gore. The lamb’s stomach reeled in horror, but he pushed it down. “I- I..” He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the ground. He knew the ways of this wolf, but being treated like this _really_ grated on his nerves. “I’m hungry, give me some!”

“…” Without a word, the carcass was pushed over. Chirin noted the crusted blood on the wolf’s claws as he pulled them back. _It must’ve been a fresh kill_. _He did this for me_. Eyes widening a little in surprise, he was soon brought from his thoughts with a huff. “Don’t flatter yourself,” the raspy voice of the wolf growled out.

“I’m not!” He mustered up a glare and shot it at his companion, digging his face into the mess of meat and intestines. The smell, the sight, the _taste_.. It was nauseating, and awful, worse than he’d ever have guessed. But he stopped himself from reeling back once more, cautiously continuing to lap at the dead rabbit. Chirin had never had _any_ kind of meat, so this was an entirely new experience.

As he struggled to swallow the tiniest bit of flesh and blood, The Wolf King regarded him almost… _Fondly_ …? It was probably amusement that glimmered in his dull, white eyes. The lamb shook it off, continuing to eat, almost as if he were trying to impress his teacher.

The wolf exhaled softly, letting out a noise almost like laughter. Chirin’s cheeks burned in shame, and he dipped his head in even further to avoid the scrutinizing gaze of his superior. His pure white fur was getting stained with blood, but he didn’t care.

The Wolf King sat quietly, allowing himself to pondering something softly. Was he going… _Soft_..? For this little lamb? This _child_ , that had barged in on _his_ territory, making unreasonable demands? He shook his head softly. _That’s enough thinking for now_.

The sheep gave him a curious look, confused. The wolf ignored his disciple’s look, searching for an excuse for his deep thought. “Hmph,” he chuckled, black lips curling the _tiniest_ amount upwards.

“ _Looks like your horns are growing in, pipsqueak._ ”


End file.
